


The legacy continues

by erickadracula



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erickadracula/pseuds/erickadracula





	1. I

They had been picked up in a brand new black limousine. Surprised, when they arrived at the airport, she had seen a perfectly uniformed driver carrying a sign with her name, it was not that she expected someone to pick them up or welcome them, but at least her great-grandfather had given some attention to them.

The sky was overcast and that thick fog made everything even more complicated and slow for their arrival the state, to the Van Helsing residence that was a few kilometers outside of Amsterdam. There was little visibility.

Abraham had ordered to bring Ericka and Drac in to give them a very important notice, it was the first time she would go to where she was born and did not know what to feel and how to take the words he had said before hanging up the phone.

They moved slowly. Uneasily, she lashed out against the driver.

"Excuse me if you want, I can drive" Drac had taken her by the shoulder to reassure her.

The driver, with his eyes to the front and with all professionalism did not said anything to respond to that provocation.

Ericka, feeling that she was advancing as if she were a turtle, could not help feeling frustrated and seeing her husband with his face apparently full of tranquility, she could not contain himself.

"I have sailed in worse climates, this is nothing". Crossing and uncrossing her legs.

“Relax dear, I could tell you that we fly but the weather is not ideal, the rain has not stopped or decreased its intensity since we got off the plane" Seeing how the blonde was restless, and occasionally behaved like a girl.

She was about to consider that suggestion, she did not mind getting a little wet if that implied that they would arrive faster. Several minutes ago she had realized that there was not a single house or car, she had only seen trees and trees through the glass.

“Are you sure we’re not lost?”

"We are already in the state, madam, there are approximately 15,000 acres and we are heading to the main entrance" The driver only limited to point his hand out the forest.

Minutes later the limo stopped before a huge wrought iron gate, honking the horn, one of the guards went down to check the plates and he let them pass almost instantly.

Going through that immense forest for a few more minutes, she began to see a complex, consisting of several residences in Gothic style, she remembered seeing them in some photos of her great-grandfather.

Arriving at the main entrance and being received by two servants who carried umbrellas, they were escorted inside and they took off their coats.

“No, thank you very much " said Drac gesturing with his hand, “if I leave my cape here it can become very rebellious.”

That servant only limited himself to making a look of surprise at that comment.

Drac, who was used to majestic things, could not deny that the Van Helsings' lobby was amazing, the crystal chandelier could compete with those he had in his hotel and in the middle of the hall there was the remnant of a Viking ship, almost intact, the place looked more like a museum.

The walls had a gray-blue wallpaper and were filled with paintings of famous artists that he perfectly identified, each of them illuminated perfectly to highlight their strokes.

Ericka who saw all that with reserve, could not deny that it caused her some impression to be in the place where her parents lived, she turned to see both walls to see if she could identify them reflected in any of the many paintings that were there.

A few steps interrupted those thoughts.

"The Lord will attend you in a few hours, he is resting for the moment Mr. and Mrs. Dracula, but I will take care of guiding you to your rooms. Welcome."

The butler led them through those corridors skillfully with a fascinated Drac observing all of that, he did not want to miss any details of the place where his wife had been born.

Furniture from different eras and even also Greco-Roman armors and sculptures could be seen. It was a gallery in the strictest sense of the word.

For her it was only a rather cold residence, where there weren’t any kind of memories, she suddenly felt a great nostalgia for the hotel, for her real home.

The butler stopped and opened one of the doors indicating the entrance.

It was a very large room with a dining room and a private room and even a grand piano in white. The fireplace was lit, giving a dim light and providing a feeling a little cozier than the cold corridors that they have just walked.

In the room were two double doors, one at each end, closed, she wondered what would be behind them, one should be the room, but the other one?  
The butler as if reading her thoughts opened the first one. They entered a cream-colored room with golden details and floor-to-ceiling windows, with a desk, a small living room and a four-poster bed, all surrounded by exquisite details, she supposed this had to to be the room that had been hers, but obviously there was no longer a cradle there.  
He was also showing them the large dressing room and their respective bathrooms that were joined through a corridor that had a jacuzzi in common, made of a fine Italian marble, he led them back to the room to open the second door, there was a much smaller room with a wallpaper with floral motifs and children's decorations and set next to the window were stuffed dolls that were aligned, they looked from a very long time ago along with a rocking chair. She also noticed that there was a small wooden doll house and saw an old-looking cradle.

This was her room and in the one they had been was her parents' , now she understood everything.

"The Lord asked me to leave everything as it was when you lived here, he indicated the exact position of all the things."

She was surprised and moved to see all that, she would have liked that her childhood to be different and being able to know her parents. The room seemed to be very carefully decorated. Drac, seeing her excited, could not help but feel the same.

Approaching those stuffed animals, she sat in the middle of them feeling the old smell and in some of them was the natural wear of time.

“Are you ok darling?“ he went to where the crib was while running a hand on it and imagining how adorable Ericka must have been. He did not deny that it had been a good idea to come here, but the he did not comfortable with the intentions for which the old man had brought them here.

"I lived with my grandfather, the two of us alone for over 34 years and he never told me anything about all this" she said with a slightly trembling voice. Getting up and approaching him and hugging him tightly. "He was always very hard with me and now I understand why, it must have been very difficult to be alone for a long time and he wanted to prepare me for whatever I had to face" Looking at that environment, with things that had belonged to her and that maybe her parents had chosen.

Her great-grandfather deep down had to be a sentimental person to not have thrown all those things, it hurt that he had not been more expressive to her, she knew that he adored her but seeing all that she realized that her great-grandfather had been silent on many things and she would have liked it if he had shared them with her.

Returning to the bedroom, sitting down and touching those sheets, she wanted to imagine what it would have been like to live there with her parents.


	2. II

Van Helsing was in his room, he just woke up a few minutes ago and he had been informed that they were waiting for him.

To Ericka, this notion of meeting them up in his rooms and not in his library or his study or in any other part of the house and the fact that he did not met up with them immediately when they arrived was very strange. Her great-grandfather was a man of customs and oddities.

That room was completely disorganized, with the curtains completely shut, books and artifacts placed in no specific order on the floor, furniture here and there, boxes, it was as if he were moving out. That space was easily triple of the room her parents had and there was a heavy atmosphere, and despite the size, it was as if the air did not circulate.

In the midst of all that chaos were three desks, in the middle, in the largest solid wood carved with oriental motifs, he was there among mountains of papers and notebooks.

"I brought you here, because I made a decision. In these documents that are classified by properties, accounts, investments, funds, and the inventory of what is in this, and other properties, such as works of art, airplanes, cars and of course, in a separate folder, everything related to the cruise that I know it is what matters the most to you. As you well know, you are my universal heir. I fixed things so that it is easier for you to manage everything and for you not having to come continuously. You will be able to realize that my secretary and my lawyer will be present to advise you.”

She turned quickly to see those gentlemen in dark suits, who were in the other two desks, Ericka had only been able to have a few moments alone with her great-grandfather when they came to take their places. After many months without seeing him and wanting to talk to him, her expectations fell to the ground when her great-grandfather sent for them and began talking about all that in the coldest way possible.

"What is happening?. I’m asking for an explanation, I’m not asking it, I’m demanding it from you. You make me come here and are not happy to see me, without wanting to tell me anything, very typical of you, but still ... without telling me you give me all this, I do not know why I’m still surprised with your attitudes " astonished by that bombing of information, while making a sign with her hand so that the lawyer would stop putting those folders in front of her.

Drac had noticed Van Helsing tired and with little vitality, even his voice was much lower and he looked much more emaciated and pale than when he had last seen him. According to his wife, he acted erratic and he also believed it, this man had persecuted him for years and had been anything but erratic and less regarding the elaboration of his plans, if he had not been a vampire, he accepted that Abraham's strategies would have been lethal .

“You may leave us alone.”

The gentlemen immediately got up and started making their exit, Drac considered that it might be appropriate if he left too and let them talk with more privacy.

"No, not you Dracula, you are my great-granddaughter's husband and she is going to need you."

Van Helsing had agreed that the two would get married, he had even gone to the castle a few times and had stopped making inappropriate comments about him, but what he had never done was to accept his position until that day."

Dracula, still very surprised at those words could see what was going on, clairvoyance was not necessary at this time and he was holding Ericka's hand, he had to let her know that she was not alone anymore.

"Ericka" he cleared his throat to get more clarity "I know that our relationship has not been easy but I want you to know that everything I have done is for your own good and even so ... if I have made a mistake I apologize, I did not with a bad intention."

"What is your intention with all this, I come to this house for the first time, where I was born and where my parents lived, maybe looking for something more than your answers, maybe affection, surprised even that you have my room exactly as it was and you…"

"Ericka" Drac interrupted her as he interlaced his fingers even more with hers "let him talk, I ask you, please."

Seeing his seriousness and the he had intervened for her great grandfather, made her even more confused, she did not understand what that was about and because even he seemed to be aware of what was happening, everyone in this place, except her. Breathing deeply, trying to hold back, she heeded the vampire’s words.

"Thank you" seeing him with a look of complicity "Now I see you as a fulfilled, happy, successful woman and even making a career in hospitality and starting your own family, as I was saying I have made a decision and I can take it with a complete peace of mind because I finally feel that I’m leaving you in good hands" looking directly at Dracula and without any kind of grudge in his eyes.

Walking through the Hall of the Honorable, named liked because there were portraits of all the Van Helsing throughout history, Ericka and her great-grandfather were having a moment alone.

She looked visibly affected and her eyes were red, she had finished crying and Abraham had too. Ericka had knelt at his height, giving him her hand and listening intently.

"I'm going to tell you the story of our family again, so that you won’t forget it, remember it and learn from it."

In that hall, there were easily dozens of paintings but only three stood out.

The first portrait on the right was of an elderly man with a fearsome face dressed in a traditional red suit, dating from the time of Ivan the Terrible, the first Russian monarch to adopt the title of Czar. On his shoulders was the skin of a black bear and he was holding a saber. His ancestor had commanded the troops of the czar himself and it is believed that thanks to his tactics they conquered more territories for the Russian Empire, including Siberia, then he decided to form a select group of monster hunters trained by himself. He was known as “the terrible one” by his own troops for his bloodthirsty methods.

On the portrait on the left, which bore a striking resemblance to Abraham as a young man, dressed in full gala uniform, had been the first of the Van Helsing’s to formally settle in the Netherlands at that time known as the 17 provinces, thanks to his intervention in the 80 years war the Netherlands obtained their independence from the Spanish Crown. Following the legacy of his ancestors he continued with research and development of new types of firearms to be used against the monsters.

The portrait in the middle, of the only woman who was there and was part of the outstanding Van Helsings, was the one that caught her attention the most, and it was one the oldest. She had never seen a look as terrifying as that woman's, who wore a heavy armor from head to toe and wielded a sword. She was the most prominent of all, the one who had managed to cause the most terror and had proclaimed herself to be the first vampire hunter. The legends told that after days in an arduous crusade against vampires, of a massacre, almost ending with everyone, and she being one of the few survivors, the leader of them arrived and seeing his subordinates massacred instead of lashing out against the person in charge, he congratulated her, for her braveness, she without fear knowing that she was going to die, confronted him and he spared her life, because of the great battle she had given, even being a simple human, from that day they knew her as the “Queen of Steel”.

Dumbfounded about that fact, had she not been the first Van Helsings to which a vampire had spared its life it made her see that in one way or another her life was always going to be linked to them.

"Ericka, for days she fought against them without caring for her life, with only a fixed idea, that she was doing good" it was hard for him to breathe, with a weak complexion, visibly agitated.

"Great-grandfather, you want us to go back to your room?, being here is getting bad for you" standing up in order to go ask for help and looking around if Drac or the butler were close.

"Now I can see it well, it was no coincidence that this happened, the vampire he faced was Vlad" holding his hands together as his eyes fell on that imposing painting, looking at it searching for the right words.

The mention of that made her feel dazed  
"That's already in the past, you do not have to get upset“ she was worried that internally, he could continue feeling resentment against the vampires, he did not want his husband to listen to him, not when everything seemed going better between the two of them.

"She could not stand it, for years she tried to survive with that and decided to commit suicide, it was a more honorable death than to continue living because a vampire took pity on her and what I mean ..."

Never in her life had she seen her great-grandfather like that, so helpless, confessing those things and looking so miserable and somehow, she also felt anger.

"There's no point in telling me all that right now" she wiped some tears from her eyes trying that him wouldn’t notice them "" I think we talked enough about this, it's better to go back."

“It really is the whole point, little one" looking at her tenderly "you are the only one who deserves to be here, the one who could see the truth, strong enough to see her mistakes".

All this caused a lot of confusion in her head, first he was telling her about their ancestors in such a proud way, that at the time, when she was young, her breast also swelled with pride and today, she could only feel pity and some shame to belong to a family that had lashed out against innocent people for centuries and then he ended up saying that he was proud of her, when the only thing she had done was to defect, and she had not had any outstanding achievements as those characters.

"Your courage and your heart, Ericka, have left me a lesson that I will never forget" Approaching the only painting covered with a canvas, of the same dimensions as the previous ones. "You can come out now, Dracula"

Ericka, surprised turned to see both directions of the hall, when she saw that from the top of one of the walls, emerged a very familiar bat.

Transfiguring, leaving a trail of purple fog behind, he stood next to the platinum woman, seeing her with a little guilt.

“Drac, what are you doing here?”.

“I asked him dear, you need him by your side besides, what I have to show you also involves him" seeing him gratefully. "Do me the honor.”

Drac nodded his head, uncovered the painting with a single pull.

She, without words seeing that oil, could recognize herself in her captain attire and next to her was Drac, both holding hands with an expression of happiness.

"What ... is ... this" she found it hard to pronounce the words while Drac and his great-grandfather smiled at her.

"Your own legacy, I do not think it deserves to be in this place, it should be somewhere better."

"Thank you very much, Abraham" moved by that detail while Ericka collapsed and he held her wrapping his arms around her.

It had been two days since Abraham had decided to take his life support and die with dignity. He died peacefully, taking the hand of the person he always adored and with a smile on his lips and after many years, being completely him. In his other hand was his diary full of photos and memories of those who had left and with whom he would soon be reunited.

“Live 10, 100 or 1000 years, but lived them being happy.”


End file.
